All Thanks To You
by katreenaforever
Summary: I try..I try to keep that smile on my face..I try to laugh and chuckle with others..I Try to convince myself there are other people in this world..But everytime I do, I just can't help but shed tears of sadness..lonely-ness..heart-break. Why did I have to fall for him out of all people?
1. Chapter 1 : The starting

**Author's Note: Hello everyone!**

This is currently going to be my second story over all, but my first story in bleach. Please support me and everything. I'd be glad to make more stories for you

**PS: I do not own Bleach. It's Tite Kubo's .**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!~**

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"Damn it." I cursed quietly as I was hugging my knees on my bed.. "Stop crying Orihime! stop..stop it..His not the one! not the one!" I felt little water droplets coming out of my eyes. I quickly wiped it out trying to keep a smile on my face..

"Why?...why Rukia? I thought you knew clearly of my feelings for him. but yet.." I trembled thinking of what happened just this morning

**Flashback**

'another day in school.' I huffed walking towards the front gates. 'oh well, atleast I get to see Ichigo-kun' I chirped

"Orihime! , Orihime!" I heard shoutings from my back. I turned around to see Chad and Ishida .

"whats the matter guys? are you alright?" I asked them . Ishida and Chad looked up panting . "I think Ichigo Kurosaki..Is dating Rukia.." Ishida breathed "me and Chad found them kissing in the benches nearby the lake.."

that was it. No words needed. I looked down to the ground..My face trembling..I felt tears drop down slowly..

"I see.."I said and looked up at them trying to give them the best fake smile ever.. "I'm Fine see? theres nothing wrong"

"Orihime..I-"

"IM FINE DAMNIT DIDN'T I TELL THAT TO YOU ALREADY!" I soon as I said this I quickly covered my mouth. now almost all of the people in the campus were staring at me

"I'm s-sorry Ishida a-and C-chad kun.." I hiccuped and ran away from school to my house.

**Flashback end**

I must confront Rukia tomorrow. who knows it was by accident or something.._right?_

_Next day_

As I went to school today, I met up with Rukia.

"Rukia.."I asked her as we were now at the roof top of the school.

"Yes?" Rukia looked at me

I took a deep breathe before I continued my sentence "Are you and Ichigo-kun dating?"

"..Yes Orihime..problem with that?" I looked at her to see Rukia smirking at me

"why..you knew I have feelings for him..but.." I slowly teared up..

"Lets just say It's because I wanted to." I heard the tone of her voice as if she was mocking me "aww..look at you cry..listed bitch I have a gift for you.."

**SLAP**!

A slap crossed my face..I touched the red cheek and winced . "Aww that doesn't satisfy you? here's another one"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! **three slaps on my face. no screw it, more than three.

thats it. I can't take it anymore. I slapped her back but not as strong as she did. she was still my friend after all

"Orihime! stop this at once!" I heard A very familiar voice.. It was Ichigo. Behind him was Chad and Ishida

"Ichigo-kun..I..-"

"ARE YOU NUTS? WHY DID YOU HIT RUKIA?" he shouted at me with rage and anger. Tears poured down my eyes. how can Ichigo really believe her?

"I-"

"IS IT BEACUSE YOUR JEALOUS? THAT SHES MINE?"

"Ichig-"

"I knew you had feelings for me Orihime. but I never thought you'd go this far. Orihime. from now on, starting from now, we're no longer friends. I don't want to see your .again." he told me harshly.

"Ichigo! your going to far! Sto-" Ishida tried to reason out but I stopped him .

"No, It's fine Ishida-kun. I will do what he says." I said very darkly causing every one to stare me, the once 'happy-go-lucky' person who changed

I looked to Ichigo and stared into his eyes , my cheeks still badly hurt and bruised. "I will do as you say." I stood up badly limping towards the exit.

"Youv'e made a bad decision, Ichigo Kurosaki." I told him icily before leaving.

As I reached the house I started packing my things..

"i hate you Ichigo." I shouted.

**Orihime's POV**

I couldnt sleep at all. i just couldn't. Not after of what they done.

I sighed as I got up and exited the house to breathe in some fresh air before I go back to bed.

I walked to the bench nearby the lake and sat on it..

"life is gonna be tough, I'm planning on moving into another place..but where?" I whispered to myself

"you could always come visit the soul society" I heard a voice say behind me

"AAHH! WHO'S THERE?" I shrieked as I turned around.

Hoof.. it was just Hitsugaya. Lately, he was assigned here in this town.

"Hoof, you scared me captain Hitsugaya" To be frank, I had to look up just to talk to him. Over the years He grew SO TALL, and he looked even more ..how should I put it this way..

..Mascular? Not to mention a bunch of girls in soul society and in earth swoon over him. Damn puberty.

"please just call me Toshiro." Hitsugaya Replied

"But I thought you wanted 'Captain Hitsugaya' so much?" I teased him causing him to growl a little

"If you don't want to just call me captain." He grumbled

I giggled "nah, Toshiro-kun is better, hm?"

I sighed back and looked and the stars of the sky..The waves of the water was calm. it was so..peaceful

"..I heard about you and Ichigo.." Toshiro mumbled quietly . I suddenly became stiff

"w-what a-are you talking about Toshiro?" I tried to lie to his face. But he saw through me. he looked deeply at me

"Don't try to lie to me, Orihime. I saw it all."

"E-exactly from when?" I asked brokenly, I felt as if I was tearing up.

"Right from when you and Rukia were at the roof top.."

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't. I swear. I j-just asked her a question and then s-she s-slapped me. w-what w-wrong have I d-done?" I hiccuped as stingy tears poured down my cheeks.

"I-I didn't do i-it..I-" I was immediatly cut off by the embrace of Toshiro. I hugged him back . right now,all I needed was comfort. No one comforted me. my brother is already dead,and Tatsuki sided with Ichigo. I sobbed on his shirt softly.

"shsh, It's okay Orihime. Stupid Ichigo couldn't even tell you had more bruises than her..hes so blinded by love.." He replied softly as he whispered behind my ear gently while rubbing and patting my back.

**3rd Person's POV**

Rangiku suddenly popped out of no where and began walking towards the Lake..

'ughh, where on earth is that baka-captain Hitsugaya. he seemed so worried and bothered about something today' she thought deeply.

as she went near the lake. she went closer and saw that signature mark of her baka captain who makes girls fall head over heels on him and try to gain his attention. currently, so many girls want to join his team.

'puh-lease girls. no way are you joining the 10th division squad. all you'd do is squeal and fan girl.'

'Aha! got you silver haired, turquiose eyed captain' She smirked, but as she drew even nearer, she could hear sobs of a girl. As she squinted her eyes she saw the most shocking thing that could ever happen in a THOUSAND YEARS.

'MOTHER OF SOUL SOCIETY!' She shrieked

'KYAHHH! MY CAPTAIN IS HUGGING ORIHIME! IT'S TO CUTE TO HANDLE!~'

'but now is not the time to be rejoicing.. Orihime is crying...' Rangiku thought 'I really wan't to go and ask her now but..I don't want to disturb this two!

..plus i'l probably get a deduction from my salery..' and pouted

Rangiku sighed. 'I guess I'l just leave them..' and she left to who knows where again.

"Toshiro.." Orihime sighed as She finally calmed down. It was all thanks to him.

"yes?"

"why did you tell me to go to soul society?" She asked Toshiro with eyes full of curiosity.

"cause I had an instinct you'd probaby want to transfer."Toshiro said while sheepishly ribbing his neck.

"oh..So, I can really go?" Orihime asked again making Toshiro smile "Sure, since you help save Soul Society in the past, i'm sure captain Yamamoto would allow it."

Orihime's eyes sparkled at the statement. Finally she would be free, she would be able to run away and get over that bastard Ichigo.

"But.." Toshiro began and looked seriously at her, "You need to become a Shinigami."


	2. Chapter 2 : Comfort is what she needed

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! **

**Okay, so I'm currently working on the future chapters and all, but I kind of have a problem..but that won't stop me from updating at all, right?**

**From what the reviewers commented, the characters seem OOC. well I HAD TO make it like that for the starting. anyways, ENJOY AND SUPPORT THE FIC!~ **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"A Shinigami?" Orihime asked. she had to become a shinigami? but how? would she be a substitute like Kurosaki? or a Shinigami as in a Shinigami**?**

As if Toshiro got what she was thinking, he quickly responded to her, "A substitute one, that is. As for your body, you can store it in Uruhara's Shop. meaning, you have to be in your body every once in 3 or 5 months."

"Ahh..I see..." Orihime said, "But are you sure the Head Captain would agree to this? I mean, Rukia almost got Executed for transferring her Shinigami powers to Ichigo." she felt her heart drop at the last word she said.

Toshiro sighed. 'I guess I have to tell her the other part why I have to make her a Shinigami.'  
"You see Orihime..aside from what I told you, The Captains are requesting you in Soul society. Captain Yamomoto told me to ask you if you would want to become another Substitute Shinigami. Your current powers are amazingly powerful. So if you could still have this powers and become a shinigami you could already become a Captain or lieutenant."

Orihime sparkled with Joy and Hope. It had been a very long time ever since she heard such compliments from a person who had higher authority than her.

"But Toshiro-kun, do I have to go through the hollowfication process? It's kind of creepy.." Orihime shuddered just think of being possessed by a hollow. "Oh that, is completely up to your choice. you don't need to if you don't want to." Toshiro shrugged. "So, do you accept or reject? it's not like i'm forcing you or anything.."

"I accept." Orihime said firmly in a captain-like manner.  
"Thank goodness.." Toshiro 'Huffed'. If he failed he would've lost the bet to Ukitake and Shusui and do all their paper work. 'lazy bums' Toshiro mentally thought while rolling his eyes.

"But..one more question Toshiro-kun."

"what is it Orihime?" Toshiro asked

"which squad would I be under?" Orihime asked , "I hope it's not the 11th Squad. Captain Zaraki is so scary.." she shuddered while having a mental image of the captain making her go around the soul society 5 times.'

Toshiro saw the cute face of Orihime and chuckled. 'wait...  
Cute..? Did I just call Orihime cute? and did I just chuckle? What the hell Toshiro!' Toshiro mentally slapped himself. Never has he called ANY girl cute. E.V.E.R .

"Did you just chuckle, Toshiro?"

OH. MY. GOODNESS. THE. CAPTAIN. HITSUGAYA. chuckled. Right. in. front. of. her..  
..Has earth gone crazy? Never in her life have she seen THE Toshiro Hitsugaya chuckle, laugh or anything in that particular distinctive category. sure she seen him smile, but it was more of a witty smirk and an annoyed fake smile..but this? it was a freaking chuckle! and chuckles of laughter don't usually-scratch that.

Don't EVER appear for people who end up in the wrong side of the bed almost everyday.(not that she was mocking, but seriously, some people really do wake up of the wrong side of the bed most of the time.)

'but still..he looked pretty cute- No way. what am I thinking?' Orihime kept screaming to herself to quit it.

Toshiro cleared his throat trying to snap her out of her mind "ahem, ahem. So, by next week you have to settle and do anything you wish is necessary before leaving Karakura town and coming into soul society Orihime."

"then,can you come to my school along with me tomorrow?" Orihime blurted out of the sudden. okay..maybe a wrong idea. But Orihime says wrong things at the wrong time. not a surprise actually.

"and exactly why would I wan't to do that?" Toshiro gave a confused reply to her. Orihime sighed before answering

"Just asking. I'l ask Rangiku to come too..and its just that, everyone turned their backs on me..and..-"

"I'l come, don't worry. And I'l bring Rangiku along with Lieutenant Hisagi." Toshiro cut her off before she could go back to her depression state. 'He really is caring 'Orihime thought while smiling. 'it's kind of weird to see this side of him..but it's also cute'

"Sure Tosiro-Kun!" she chirped back, suddenly Orihime had a feeling that she was her old 'happy-go-lucky' self again. Not that she was complaining at all. It was Quite the opposite to be honest.

"I'l be leaving now, Thank you for allowing me to stay in Soul society, I really am honored. See ya tomorrow!" Orihime waved back at him before she walked to towards the direction of her apartment happy and contented that at least someone was able to cheer her up. Even though she and him aren't that close as friends, but still. She was thankful.

"bye.." Toshiro softly said before going back to the Uruhara shop to spend the week in there.

**Toshiro's POV**

As I walked and entered the shop, I was greeted by Uruhara asking how it went with Orihime and all.  
"It went fine.." I shrugged,"she accepted the request from the captains. everything was okay though she had some personal problems..with..her friends."

"Oh..I see.." The Blonde haired man nodded not wanting to get involved with asking me about it. "get some rest, you must be awfully tired by now Hitsugaya-Taichuo."  
"Thank you, Uruhara-san"

"No problem," Uruhara waved it off, "It's fine with me. By the way, It looks like Rangiku came now."  
there was no need for it to be told another time.

"HAITSUUGAAYA TAICHIOU! IM BAAAAACKKK." see what I'm talking about?

I sighed while face palming 'why did I get such a clumsy, stubborn and loud woman to be my lieutenant?' I saw a passed out Rangiku Matsumoto.

* * *

****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh by the way. If you don't know the style I write. let me explain:**

**I write in each character's POV . meaning .View**

**and when I don't write in their point of view, I usually use the 3rd Person's Point of view (Or Narrator's/Author's Point of view)**

**So, If you're confused, just ask me and i'l let you know!**


	3. Chaptr 3 :The New Students

**HEWOO AGAIN!  
**UHH..my dearest apologies for not being able to update earlier. I just thought my none-functional brain would function earlier than I anticpated.

hehe..my bad. anyways, please enjoy! the next chapter would reveal Orihime's training to be Shinigami. But I still have some trouble creating a name for her Zanpaktou as well with the abilities. suggestions anyone?

* * *

Orihime groaned as she began -packing her stuff. She needed to stay in this town for a little longer for her Shinigami training. I mean, just who the heck would allow her to join any squad saying, "ah? you have no training or experience? no problem join! join! join!."

She momentarily sighed to herself, she just can't stand entering the school's gates and show her face to the rest of the school population.  
she no longer had any friends. They just dumped like some worthless fucking news probably is spreading like wildfire so no one would probably talk with her. Afterall, everyone would feel pity for their 'precious-oh-so-lovely-Rukia'.

'Lovely Rukia my ass. bitch sounds better.' Orihime snorted.  
How long has she been living in the shadows?

she didn't know. It's not like she actually cared- well not until now. She was just doing it for Kurosaki, but now with the fierce look on his eyes which were formed by fake stories show that he cleary hates her from the bottom of his heart, She saw no reason anymore. She just wanted to get over him ASAP.

"Ah.." Orihime smiled as she wiped the sweat from her neck with a towel, "finally done.." 'I wonder if Rangiku, Toshiro and Hisagi come to school?' Orihime thought pouting a bit while secretly hoping they would come so she won't feel lonely.

just as she expected. soon as she entered the gates of the school, everyone was silent.  
people walked away from her as she forced her feet through the hallway. She felt like breaking down in front of everyone. She saw her ex bestfriend Tatsuki walk coming towards her direction.  
She had thought her best-friend would at least talk to her. with high hopes.

But no. She didn't.

Instead, she just snobed her and walk past through her like she was a a mere annoying ghost. Orihimes shoulders deflated sad and dissapointed, neverless she still walked towards her class room dejectedly..

Just after she entered, the same had happen just like the previous ones. all the girls who bundled up near her wooden old desk, scattered away right after they saw her. Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of her 'ex friends', glared at her. Orihime sighed sadly, tears about to drop before sitting down in her desk and buried her head between her arms in top of the table with a big break down.

"hey, isn't she the one who slapped Rukia? how could she do such thing?!"  
"I don't know, but yea, she's definately the one. how rude. even after Rukia treated her with kindess."

"What a turn-off man! she was definately hot until she bitch-slapped the most popular girl."  
"I know right? it just seems that she doesn't know her place, hn?"

Orihime sobbed, tears threatening to fall. 'I hate this! Why did this terrible thing have to happen to me? why..why?! '

"Okay class, the bell has rung, get back to your sits since I have an important announcement to make." The teacher told all the students. "we have new students who would be joining here from now. you may come in now."  
"thank you ma'm." a very familiar voice was heard. "we shall introduce ourselves. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. Hello everyone!"  
"I'm Hisagi Shunhei. Nice to meet ya."  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Orihime looked up, shocked. Tons of emotions came through her. It was them..they actually came. She didn't even know if she was happy or sad. Happy, because they might cheer her up and talk with her. Sad, because they might do the exact opposite.  
"You may take your sits. feel free to sit in any vacant space."

"May I sit here?" Asked Rangiku to a boy winking. The boy blushed while stammering "S-sure.."

Hisagi sniggered at the boy, but continued walking until he saw a vacant space next to a girl. "Can I sit here miss?" making the newly turned fan-girl blush and squeal "s-sure you can!" Now, only two vaccant spaces were left. either Rukia(the teacher didn't permit Ichigo to sit with her cause they might act lovey-dovey behind her back (you know what I mean). and no one dared sitting next to her cause of her popularity. And at the same time, they didn't want to get beaten by Ichigo into a bloody pulp.) or Orihime.

Toshiro's gaze landed at Rukia, who was battling her eyelashes trying to seduce him. 'fuck Ichigo. Toshiro is also hot. he grew so much over the years and is definately an eye candy. If he sits here, I can have two gorgeous men. Besides, It's not like He'd every sit with the school's new loner.'  
But all of Rukia's hopes shattered as he asked Orihime if he could sit next to her. 'damn her!'

"S-sure." Orihime said. Did she hear wrong? Captain Hitsugaya just asked if he could sit next to her!

and as soon as the new students sat, the classes began to start.

-  
The bell finally rang after one and a half hour of continues writing.  
"Thank goodness the class ended, mahn my hands were sore."  
"I agree with you there. It was troublesome. all I want to do is lay down and stare and the awfully calm blue sky.."

Orihime took her bag and headed out to the loud cafeteria. after she got her food from the long counter with plenty of students in line, she found and empty table with no one. 'huff..its okay.. just this week and then school would be over for me..' "-Where do you think you went Orihime? leaving us new comers alone.." a very feminine and familiar voice called out

Orihime's eyes opened. shocked, she turned at her right and saw no other than Matsumoto , Hisagi and Toshiro leaning against the wall. "G-guys.."  
Matsumoto smirked playfully, "C'mon now 'hime, mind giving us a tour?"  
"but..why?..why didn't you hang out with Rukia and the others?"

Rangiku snorted, "With miss fake? please honey. After what I heard from taicho I doubt I would ever forgive her for what she's done to you. I also won't forgive that Kurosaki and their stupid 'gang' for leaving you alone like trash. Ichigo was all talk about ' I won't let you hurt my friend and all.'screw them." after the speech she made, she motioned Orihime to come closer and tried to whisper as softly as she could "you know, after your hug with taicho you shared, hes been rambling and cursing Ichigo alot. hmm, that doesn't really seem like him at all especially when he turned red-"

"Matsumoto!" okay, maybe it was too loud.

Hisagi just stared at all three of them blankly "eh ? "

Matsumoto snapped her fingers as she momentarily forgot to tell shuhei "My bad, I forgot to tell you the whole situation. whoops..he..he." while rubbing her back sheepishly "anyways lets eat before the food gets cold."  
"hai!~" all of hem smiled as they began to eat there food happily.

"aren't they the new-comers? they're pretty hot- no they ARE freaking hot. especially that guy with the silver hair.."

"uhuh. I like the other on though. the one with the raven hair."

"But why are they sitting with the school's new loner? and judging by the looks on the popular peoples faces, it seems as if they know the new-comers."  
"then if they do know each other, why are they sitting with the girl who opposed Rukia?"  
"beats me." the two girls shrugged before going back to eat

"Hey..why are they sitting with orihime?" Ishida asked Ichigo while he shrugged Rukia slammed her fists on the table while clenching her teeth 'Damn Orihime..you little runt.'

"woah woah. slow down there. What on earth is the matter with you?" Uryuu asked.

"Definitely none of your buisness. Now will you excuse me." Rukia snapped before heading towards the exit of the Cafeteria "well some one's in a bitchy mood today." Ishida rolled his eyes, "I wonder how you cope up with that annoying female,Kurosaki."

"Don't know. Don't ask." Ichigo said absentmindly while his gaze was focused on the Captain of the 10th squad chatting with Orihime and the others. There was this gut feeling that really made him want to punch that silver haired midget. (he no longer is a Midget though.)

"Hnn, so I would start my training tonight?" Orihime asked Rangiku as they were heading outside school.

"Yep! Uruhara-san said it would be best to start earlier so you can have some time to learn your Bankai along with shunpu." Grinned Rangiku.

"Really? thats great!~"

"mmhmm. but first.." Rangiku said while pointing at a clothing store ,"Shopping time!~"

"-Matsumoto!" Toshiro's eye twitched, "We didn't come here for relaxing or for shopping! As Captain I strictly command you-"

"-Aww Common Taichuo!" came the reply from Rangiku, "Can't we atleast enjoy? right Shuhei?" she looked at the raven haired guy while battling her eyelashes for a response to say 'Agree with me~~'

Hisagi looked at her trying not to blush or earn a nose bleed. "A-ahm Captain H-hitsugaya Is correct this time Rangiku..and if we went shopping now i'm sure Orihime would obviousl be too tired and worn out to even start her training.."

"NO FAIR!~~" Rangiku whined like a baby.

"You know, as a Lieutenant of the 10th squad, you act like a childish kid.." Hitsugaya said .

"-says the one who is actually the kid in here.."

"HEY! for your information im about the same height as you!"

"Oh really? but you're stil not taller than me!~"

"-That's cause you're way too tall for a woman!"  
And all sorts of bickering were heard the entire time till they reached their destination .

Shuhei sighed face-palming, "what a way to lift mood.."


	4. Chapter 4 : The New Me

Rangiku entered..ahem ahem..barged in the door with a weird smile on her face. "heeeeloooo! wee aaaree baaaack!"

Behind her were Orihime and the two guys with carrying thousand of shopping bags.

"Stupid Matsumoto. Letting us carry her luggage." Hitsugaya toshiro said, deadly annoyed.

"Stuuupppid! oh Stuuupid! Whhheeere areee youuu?~"

Uruhara and Yoruichi just stared and blinked. "Okay.."

"I apologize for her actions." Toshiro bowed while mentally screaming and cussing his lieutenant. "Sorry Kisuke but I just received orders from head captain Yamamoto to return with Matsumoto and Shunsui. My deepest apologizes."

"It's alright." Uruhara smiled.

"Bye~~ oh aand Orihiiimmee, Ddiid yoouuu knnnoww caappptaiinn alllwaayyys caaareed fooorrr youuuuu? heee neeveeer-" (oh and Orihime, Did you know that captain always cared for you? He never-)

"-Thats enough Matsumoto." Toshiro .Pissed. One was for the actual fact that she may perhaps, be correct.

"I didnt't really get what she said but bye!~" Orihime said.

Hitsugaya nodded, "Then we'll be leaving." He swung Matsumoto who passed out and left half of the shopping bags on the ground and left muttering about calling someone to pick the rest of the luggage.

"So, we will start our training now." Uruhara gave a smile but then turned serious, "are you sure you want to become a shinigami though, Orihime? this is not a game where you can easily quit if you want to. Once you turn to a half shinigami, there's no turning back anymore."

"Thank you, But I made my decision ever since Toshiro asked me if I wanted to become one." Orihime's face was firm with no signs of hesitation.

"Very well. Lets proceed then." Uruhara said and started.

_I'l show them. This time, It's my turn to step up._

* * *

**2 months later.**

** Orihime's POV **

"You're getting better now Orihime. I'm afraid I taught you everything already." Uruhara smiled.

"Really? I was just getting started." I smirked as my zanpaktou clashed with his, and thus, ending the battle.

"You know very well today's the last day of training. Yorouichi taught everything she knew too. I believe you are now ready to enter the shinigami world. But first, you should at least know who your captain will be..." Uruhara smirked.

I smiled and hoped secretly that it wouldn't be her enemies brother, Byakuya..Kuchiki.

.

"AW HELL NO!" I groaned. Just great. Uruhara just HAD to assign me to Byakuya ..or should I say Captain Kuchiki.

Uruhara just stuck his tounge out. "I guess you weren't lucky. bleeeh."

"Well, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "It shouldn't be..that tough." Lying. I was terribly lying to myself. I mean, HIS SISTER'S MY ENEMY.

I call her WIATCH (yes, WIATCH not Witch. since it stands for 'Witch' and Bi**h).

"Sure..it's not that tough right?" Uruhara had this glint. And trust me, when you see it, prepare for your doom. He continued, "doing 1600 sit ups isn't tough right?  
Since you're a newbie, practicing with your Zanpaktou for 2 months day and night isn't tough right?..And-"

"OKAY. FINE. IT'S HARSH, TOUGH." I gave up and left my pride alone.

"ha ha." Uruhara smirked.

"Shut up." I growled. "Anyways, what time will I leave to the shinigami world?"

"Tonight." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which it's getting late, why don't we head back and eat?"

My stomach growled. "Gladly. I'm starving."

No longer was I, the lost, naive,crybaby person. the so-called person who couldn't stand up for herself and all she could do was cry was gone.  
I changed.  
And I changed for the better.

"Orihime! You better get inside or i'm gonna eat your share." Said Uruhara, stuffing himself with noodles. yeesh. I don't get him. First his serious, then suddenly before you know it, he becomes a sadist.

"Ha ha ha!

.

NO." I sarcastically told him and headed inside to eat my food.

**MINUTES AFTER FINISHING THE FOOD.**

I burped. "Ahh..i'm starved. that was good meal." I rubbed my stomach.

I looked over to Uruhara who finished his food a long time ago.

"I can see you did. But in case you forgot, you're leaving in about.. now. Toshiro just informed me that he would be waiting for you and would escort you to the shinigami world."

"Yeah I got it." I sighed and changed into my shinigami form.

_just after eating to my hearts content. _I pouted.

I followed Uruhara till he showed me the gateway. He looked at me and smiled, "Get going. I know it would be quite a while till we meet again."  
I smiled at him. He was like my father.

"See ya. Say hi to Yoruichi for me." I waved at him and entered the gateway.  
_This is it._  
Now, It's me on my own. Just me, and another world.

_Gotta be strong, Gotta work hard._

**A/N: Heya! SORRY FOR UPLOADING THIS VERY LATE! MY LAPTOP WAS IN THE REPAIR SHOP AND I LOST ALL THE DOCUMENTS I WANTED TO PUT UP .~.~  
PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

**CIAO!~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Orihime, The new lieutanant

"Gomenasai." Orihime bowed her head, "I must have caused alot of trouble for you, taichuo."

Byakuya just kept his solemn expression as usual and nodded. "You need not thank me yet. I still have to test your skills so that I can determine your position in my squad."

"Yes sir!" Orihime bowed again, "I would do anything."

"Well then, please follow me."

"You're pretty good.." Byakuya panted, his breathe getting shorter by the second, "You can heal and fight." He slashed his zanpaktou against Orihime's, thus ending the battle.

"Thank you." Orihime smiled before drawing her zanpaktou back. "Uhm..this might be rude, but, do you what happened to me and your sister."

Byakuya nodded, "I know about it. She keeps complaining and nagging about it to me." He looked at the newcomer, expecting to see what a girl usually does, cry. But what he had expected seemed to have the opposite effect.

Orihime smirked, "Oh really? I see. Oh well, I guess I'll have to tell you this frankly, please do not be offended by the way I'm speaking, Byakuya taichuo." She bowed, "Your sister is a current enemy of mine. I understand if you'll be harsh on me - since I bet eveything she's telling is completly one sided- anyways please beware that I myself might not always listen to your commands. excuse me." Orihime bowed again and left the training ground.

Byakuya shook his head, amused. He never thought she would change over just a few months. He know his sister was being a brat (It was completely obvious that it was one sided) and always felt pity towards Orihime.

He smirked, "Now, I bet some interesting things are going to happen."

Orihime slammed her hands onto Byakuya's desk. Apparently, she had forggoten 'manners'. over the past few weeks.  
"I'm the lieutenant? After just weeks you make me lieutenant? There must be something wrong with you."  
Byakuya camly sipped his tea while signing different papers, though he was quite annoyed with the way she talked. "Yes, that's correct."

Orihime's eye twitched, "Whadaya mean 'yes that's correct' ? I want to know why."

"Renji became a captain. So I didn't have any lieuenant to fill his place. I thought Uruhara already told you about this? Surely you didn't know that he sent you here to be my lieutenant?"

"Well, NO. He didn't." Orihime grumbled muttering about how she'd kill that old man later.

"Now you know. Since you're my lieutenant, I trust that you'll do a very good job, Orihime?" Byakuya smirked inwardly, planning so many ordeals with his new lieutenant.

"You..." Orihime gripped her fist, eyes fully twitching, "little.."

"Chop chop lieutenant."

"That Byaku bastard." Orihime grunted, "I know his purposely enjoying toying me around." A few weeks passed as Orihime became lieutanant. She was currently walking towards the 10th squad area.

"Hello. Orihime here. Lieutenant of the 6th squad." She muttered monotonously.

"Why if it isn't Orihime." A familiar woman's voice was heard.

"..Matsumoto-san?" Orihime blinked. Right... she was in the 10th squad division. Great.

"Just keep the papers over there." Matsumoto waved her hand, "I'm too lazy to even do that."

_I can see that_. Orihime sighed and kept the papers as told. "Where's Toshiro?"

"Awww. You like him, don't you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. No really. I'm under the orders of giving this paper to him. That Byaku bastard really loves toying me around." Orihime muttered.

"Byaku bastard? Wow, that's harsh." Matsumoto laughed, "It seems you grew a back bone over the months. My baka taichuo by the way is on his way here. He's still as short as ever."

"Well sorry for being short, Matsumoto." A deep voice was heard. "Although I can say I grew pretty much."

"And you sure have a lot of guts, Orihime. Is that my new nickname?" Yep. Byakuya.

"taichuo!" Both lieutenants scratched their heads, unable to say anything.

Orihime stared at Toshiro. He grew is one thing she could say. Even taller than her. His silver hair grew a bit, though everything didn't change the last time she saw him.

"Hitsugaya taichuo." Orihime bowed, "I have the letter from Byaku bas- I mean from my taichuo. Though I suspect he already told you the details about it."

Toshiro nodded. He stared at Orihime. Was this really her? She looked as though she wasn't like before. She somehow..seemed different. She seemed more confident and not a coward.

Byakuya's eye twitched, "You little runt. Calling me Byaku bastard in public."

Orihime scratched her head, "Gomen gomen. Slip of the tongue I guess..hehe.." She looked at her watch and faked a cry , "Oh look! I'm late for my lunch. I guess I have to go. Excuse me" She bowed and ran away from the dark aura emitted by her captain.

_was that him/her?_ Orihime and Toshiro thought

"Ah I swear people the human world are such rude people." Byakuya shook his head.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE .  
SIGH SIGH, IM FINALLY DONE.  
1. Gomen - Sorry  
2. taichuo - Captain


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected mission

"Mataka.." Orihime sighed while playing with her food. She and the other lieutenants were currently at the cafeteria (I made a cafeteria in my fic. =3)

"What's wrong Orihime?" Asked Matsumoto, all smug like she knew the reason of Orihime's situation.

Orihime groaned, knowing Matsumoto was obviously teasing her. "Stop that Rangiku Matsumoto. It was just so embarassing."

Matsumoto shrugged. "I don't see the fact why you're so up-tight about it. You met my captain and all. Just because he changed and grew tall doesn't give you any reason to be awkward around him."

"I believe it has every reason for her to be awkward around him." Momo agreed.

Matsumoto ruffled her head in frustration. "How?"

And as the three girls were talking about him, Hitsugaya appeared, walking towards them surrounded by a bunch of fan girls.  
"HITSUGAYA TAICHUO! AHHH!"  
"MARRY ME"  
"BE MINE!|  
"YOU'RE SO CUTEEE."  
"BACK OFF, HIS MINE."  
"NO HE'S MINE."  
"SHUT UP."  
"NO YOU SHUT UP."  
And so on forth, came the shrieking's and screaming's of the fan girls.

"See what I'm talking about?" Momo said nonchantly, "She has the exact reason to feel awkward."

_Like how would those fan girls react once I told them he hugged be back then? ..I don't want to even think about it. _Orihime shuddered, thinking about that fact.

Matsumoto sighed, raising her hands up. "Fine, fine. You guys win. It is true that his fan girls increased over a thousand times ever since he hit his growth spurt, But that doesn't mean he still is that kid from the inside."

Momo nodded, "I agree. It doesn't seem like he ever has changed whenever we have meetings."

On the other hand, Hitsugaya pushed all of the fan girls annoyingly. _God damn Fan girls. _Why couldn't they just leave them alone? That would push A LOT of weight from his shoulders.

"Sa," Matsumoto stood up. "I guess it's time to go back to our respective squads hm?"  
They both agreed and stood up. "Haii. It was nice chatting with you guys." Momo smiled at both of them.  
"Yeap!~" Orihime and Matsumoto laughed and departed ways.

* * *

As Orihime walked towards her squad camp, one of the shinigami's of her squad came running towards her. "Orihime-sama." He bowed and panted, "The captain wants to see you immediately. Apparently he is assigning you on a new mission."

_Mataka. _Orihime sighed. "One after another huh? He really likes making me his slave." With that said, she used one of her new skills she learned, and teleported herself to the captains office.

"At your service captain Kuchiki." She said monotonously.

Byakuya's eye twitched. "Quit the crap." Over the months, Byakuya grew accustomed to the way his new lieutenant treats him. Surprisingly, he wondered how he still managed to keep her as his lieutenant despite of her antics.

Orihime scratched her head, "Gomen, gomen. I just wanted to try that out." She grinned sheepishly.

He cleared his throat, "So continuing on, you will be sent to the real world along with Captain Hitsugaya tomorrow." He could see that her expression went from happy-go-lucky, to the complete opposite.

"..Why him?" She whined and puffed her cheeks out.

On the inside, Byakuya chuckled evilly _payback. _"This are strict orders from the head actually. Anyways, you both are assigned to patrol your old neighborhood, Karakura town."_  
_

Orihime kept silent. "Oh...Karakura town...I see."

Byakuya couldn't help but also feel pity for her. It wasn't her fault. He knew what type of behaviors his little sister had done to her. What's worse was that all of her friends- especially the close ones- betrayed her. It was understandable if she acted like this.

.

.

.."...YAHOOOOOOOO!~ IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WENT BACK HOME!~ AHHHH. I WONDER IF I CAN SHOP FOR THOSE WONDERFUL STUFF I WANTED TO KEEP IN HERE." Orihime smiled brightly skipping out of the door, "JA NA, KAICHUO. I'M GONNA PACK MY STUFF AND COME BACK HERE." And closed the door, leaving her captain speechless. "What just happened?"

Outside of the door, Orihime sighed. _Sokka_. she smiled sadly. _Sooner or later I would have to face them again. _

On the other hand, Matsumoto kept on teasing Hitsugaya as he packed his things.

"So, So?" Rangiku looked all smug. "Where would you take her for the date, hm? HM?"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched as he folded his clothes and packed them. "For the last time. It. Is. Not. A. Date."

"Sure, sure it isn't." She rolled her eyes. "I obviously know you have your 'duty' in the real world. But_ think_ about it. You can take her out on a date sometime."

"Oh for god's sake, I don't even like her in_ that_ way."

"Then would you explain that hug you gave her when she was in a break down?" She mocked.

Hitsugaya blushed, "O-Oy! You saw that?"

Rangiku- with her face all smug, "Sure thing. Hehe, though I would say the hug was little awkward since you were still the small midget-"

"Just shut up Matsumoto." He groaned, his face all red. "If you have nothing good to say then it would be wise to keep your moth intact."

"Hai, hai." She backed off, "I'll give you your space." And exited the door.

Darn, his lieutenant could be such a pain in the ass sometimes- screw that - most of the time.  
_Still, _He thought. _Would Orihime be able to look and talk to them, face-to-face? _

AAAAAAAAAND. CUT.

-sigh- I had _another_ writers block. **AGAIN.**

**But anyways,**

**I'll be updating every now and then since it's holidays and all.**

**So wait for the updates soon!~**

**CIAO!~**


End file.
